


Mindful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, double penetration (two holes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead, this was just about the sex, about the three of them in one room and making each other feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindful

Rodney opened the door to his room, still staring at the laptop in his hands. Some faint air movement or sound where it shouldn't have been attracted his attention, and he looked up to find both Ronon and John lounging on his bed. "What - "

That's as far as he got before Ronon rose to his feet and took three steps across the room to take the computer from suddenly nerveless fingers. "We're bored," he said.

"So that means it's okay for you to break in to my room and make yourselves comfortable when I'm not even here," he demanded, arms crossing across his chest. He wasn't sure he liked the way the two of them were staring at him. "Why don't you go spar or something? _Some_ of us have actual work to do!"

Now John was on his feet as well, crossing the room and placing one hand on Rodney's chest. "We did that already," and yeah, Rodney could now smell the distinctive smell of clean male sweat on them. He tried to ignore how that went straight to his cock. "Thought we'd come see if you could be interrupted."

Before Rodney could answer with something suitably scathing, Ronon had moved behind him and bent down to bite lightly at the nape of his neck. At the same time, John's hand shifted so that it was lying over one of Rodney's nipples. He couldn't help the slightly breathy moan that broke out at that.

"I guess I can put it down for a little while," he said, weakly. A huge grin broke out over John's face, and Ronon's hands fell on his shoulders, spinning him around. He opened his mouth to object - after all, they weren't going to have much fun if Rodney was in _traction_ \- but Ronon's mouth covered his, swallowing his words before he could say them.

For such a big man, he kissed remarkably delicately, licking politely at Rodney's lips to ask entry, and then sliding his tongue into his mouth tentatively. While Rodney was taken up with Ronon's mouth, hands slid around him from behind, sliding the zipper down his shirt and then tugging it back and off. His t-shirt was rucked up and John's hands sought out his nipples, pinching them and then soothing them with gentle fingers.

Ronon had moved away from his mouth, licking and biting his way down his neck, and Rodney felt as though he'd been released from paralysis, freeing his own hands to move. He sought out the waist of Ronon's leather pants, trying to figure out how to unlace them or undo them or _something_, so that he could pull them down. The knotted leather didn't budge though, and with a noise of disgust he grabbed Ronon's hands and eased them down to his own waist.

It only took a few seconds and Ronon had them undone enough that Rodney could slip a hand inside, gasping at the heat of Ronon's erection and molding it upright. Ronon breathed heavily against his neck, and John's hands tightened on his nipples. Vaguely, he heard John say, "God, that's hot."

He jerked Ronon's cock, once, twice, and then slid to his knees, tugging down Ronon's pants as he went. Ronon's cock sprung out, practically purple with need, and he licked a stripe down it. Ronon groaned and slid his hand into Rodney's hair, trying to tug him up so that he'd take more of his cock into his mouth.

Rodney could hear the sounds of John stripping, and then he was standing next to Ronon. Without taking his attention off the cock in his mouth, he wrapped one of his hands around John's cock, stroking it gently. He concentrated on taking as much of Ronon's cock as he could, trying to see if he could swallow it the way he'd learned to swallow John's, but it was just too large.

Ronon didn't seem to care, though, moaning as Rodney took as much of it as he could. He worked him hard, only stopping when Ronon's hand clenched tight in his hair, pulling him back. He stared up at them, wondering if they could look any more debauched. John stood there naked, eyes locked on Rodney, Ronon had his pants around his thighs, and Rodney could feel how swollen his lips were.

Licking them, he slowly rose to his feet again. Unlike normal, he didn't have any need for pain, and John didn't seem to have any inclination to give it. Instead, this was just about the sex, about the three of them in one room and making each other feel good.

Lacking John's normal firm hand, he hesitated only briefly, then shrugged out of his t-shirt and dropped his pants. Ronon seemed to take that as indication that he should strip as well, and within moments the three of them stood there naked, looking at each other.

John was the first to move, coming in close and kissing Rodney deeply. His hands drifted down and locked around Rodney's ass, pulling him up tight, and Rodney groaned into the kiss. When John finally let his lips drift away, it was to Rodney's ear. "I'm gonna take your ass and Ronon's gonna fuck your mouth. You want that?"

Rodney whimpered, turning to try and find John's mouth again. He loved it when John fucked him, loved it. And to be filled at both ends, taken hard by two men who wouldn't give him any leeway to get away... He nodded his head, breathless.

John manhandled him over to the bed, arranging him on his hands and knees with pillows under his hips. He groaned again when John's hand brushed over his cock, but it didn't linger, and he held the position as he watched John go to the nightstand and pull out the lube.

Ronon ducked down and kissed him as John moved behind him. He could hear the click as John opened the lube, and then a slick finger was working its way inside him, pressing unerringly into his prostate. He moaned into the kiss, and Ronon pulled back to chuckle. "He sure is pretty, Sheppard."

"Right... here..." Rodney panted, a little put out by the fact that Ronon was talking over his head like he wasn't even there.

"Yeah, but you're busy," Ronon chuckled again, then, before Rodney could come up with a comment, he knelt up, putting his cock at the right level for Rodney to suck, so he did. He was _dedicated_ to shutting Ronon up, so he put everything he had into sucking his brains out through his dick.

He was so focused that he barely noticed when one finger became two, but when they disappeared and the blunt head of John's dick took their place, he noticed. He moaned as John slid in without slowing any and immediately set up a long, slow rhythm, pushing him forward onto Ronon's cock. Ronon pushed him back, and Rodney realized he wasn't going to have to move at all.

Ronon and John started to move in tandem, pushing and pulling Rodney as they wanted him. He just closed his eyes and let them, luxuriating in the flavor of Ronon's cock, in the feel of John so deep he thought they might actually meet in the middle.

He was so lost in the wash of sensation that the taste of Ronon coming surprised the hell out of him. Ronon crouched over him, holding his face gently as he swallowed again and again. John made a noise like he was breaking, and suddenly Rodney was being pounded hard, hard enough that he slipped forward, unable to keep his balance anymore. "Christ! Please, someone touch me!"

One of Ronon's hands slipped under him, stroking his cock, and just as he heard the distinctive gasp that was John coming, all his nerves came together and he came, shouting into the bed.

John collapsed backwards, pulling out of Rodney with a sudden jerk, and Rodney collapsed forward, landing practically in Ronon's lap. After a moment of heavy breathing all around, he said, "Ow."

Slapping Rodney's hip, John climbed up on the bed and collapsed next to him, leaning against Ronon as well. "We didn't hurt you, Rodney."

Rodney turned so that he could face John. "Well, you could have."

"Yeah, yeah, you bitch because you want proof we love you." Everyone froze, and Rodney was caught staring into John's eyes, seeing the truth there and unable to look away. When he finally found his voice though, he said, "Not really, no. I bitch because I want attention."

Ronon laughed. "I think you've got more attention than you can handle."

At that, they all started laughing. Soon enough, Rodney started to relax, his head on Ronon's thigh and one arm wrapped around John. He knew when he woke up they'd be gone, but for now, he'd take what he could get.


End file.
